Uchiha secrets
by Violetvampress
Summary: When Sasuke hears enticing rumors from Konoha ,he pays another visit to the village he abandoned. Romance/lemon/action and some bad language.
1. 1:stirring the water

**Chapter 1**

It had been 2 years since pein's invasion on Konoha, and the small village nestled in the fire country, looked almost untouched by the rages of war. With Tsunade retiring from her Hokage duties and passing them onto Uzumaki Naruto, the 6th Hokage, the village flourished with health, happiness and pride once again. Although the new hokage wasn't as bright as Tsunade the 5th, he was a strong courageous shinobi who carried the will of fire to protect his village and the people within it. Naruto knew the village was yet to face turmoil once more if the rouge ninja Uchiha Sasuke returned with team Taka to avenge his older brother Uchiha Itachi, who was betrayed by the village elders and thus shunned from konoha forever.

''ARHH! '' Naruto whinned in his usual recognisable way when he stared up at the papers he had yet to finish.

''I didnt know being Hokage would be so boring''. The yellow haired young man pouted with a whiskered face.

As naruto was about ready to sneak of to indulge in ramen and leave the papers untouched, a small shy knock came from his door.

Naruto stood staring dumfoudned at the door, still not catching on with reality that people would come to see him quite often now he was such an important figure.

Naruto scratched his head and then raised a curious eyebrow before asking the person to come in.

A small framed konoichi, a few years younger than him with white, pale creamy skin and lavender hair entered the room with a bright smile and admiring eyes.

''Hokage sama'' The lavander hair girl called playfully.

''Arhh, Violet-chan im still not use to you calling me that.'' Naruto brushed his hair in embarrassment.

"C'mon you deserve it, im so proud of you Naruto for becoming Hokage.'' Violet rested her palm on naruto's arm causing a red flush to form on his cheeks.

Naruto laughed it off with a cheeky grin while he greddily accepted her kind compliments.

''You really think im a good hokage?''

''Of course ! However...'' her blacks eyes suddenly turned into angry thin lines which made naruto sweat a little.

''Ermm...'' Naruto braced himself waiting to be punched in the face by the violent little Violet.

''You've been slacking off with assigning me missions! Ive got rent to pay y'know?''

Violet's once sweet voice turned bitter as she reminded Naruto of Sakura.

Naruto started waving his hands as truce, trying to clam her down.

''I promise i'll get you a mission soon, ive just been busy with paper work and ...'' Naruto sighed.

''Sasuke might be coming back with team taka to attack konoha soon, and i cant afford for the village to be destroyed again, especially when its my first year of being hokage!''

Naruto tightened his fists and Violet could see how determined he was to keep this village safe.

''Im sorry naru... i mean Hokage, i know your doing the best you can.'' Violet smiled warmly at him to try cheer him up, but she knew all to well it was far more difficult to make this boy depressed.

'' Thanks Violet-chan, if you ever have problems with living arrangements, ill help you out, just like the third use to for you.''

After the appearance of Sasuke, corcern haunted the 3rd hokage that more people may have survived the attack from the missing nin, Itachi . ANBU shinobi were under strict order to search for survivors and rid of the dead from within the Uchiha isolated residence. The entire landscape was pooled in blood and hardly any of the shinobi's bodys looked as though they had just fought a life or death battle, it was as though they were all killed instantly. Uchiha Itachi was a master at silent killing and he left evidence behind to prove that statement. The whole village screamed with the painful silence of death that smothered all hope for another finding of a survivor. The bloodline limit of the sharingan was no more. As the ANBU seacrhed up and down the streets for any other bodies , a masked ANBU ninja heard a soft whimper come from underneath a murdered woman. A dazed toddler,merely 3 years old,hid beneath the body,blood stained and exhausted. She was incoherent,dazed and had no irecollection of what just took place. ANBU rushed back to the 3rds mansion, with the intent to report what they had seen and show him the lone child. The child stood before the Hokage sobbing and asking for the where abouts of her parents.

The Hokage sighed while signalling the members to exit the room with him for privacy to talk.

As the hokage and Tenzou, the finder of the child, walked outside Hiruzen rubbed his fingers against his temples as he stressed over the 2 childrens predicaments.

''This child will need to be cared for but.. if she is taking in by a couple in Konoha shes going to eventually find out about her destructive past, for this child i'd think it'd be best she never found out... at least until shes old enough. Sasuke on the other hand already knows of whats happend and we can no longer protect him from that , keeping this child's true identity from him will be an important factor of this dilema Sasuke knows shes an Uchiha he will tell her everything,Thats why im planning to have her cared for in the hokage mansion until we find a more permanent solution.I will have care takers to help me raise her. If i can look after a whole village i'm sure i can manage a child for a while.'' As the Hokage made such rash decions, he grew cautious about his choices, but knew nothing else could have been done.

''If she ever unlocks her sharingan, she'll have many questions, although that is bound to happen sooner or later, it would be best to delay her from the acadamy until i feel shes old enough to accept the harsh truth that comes along with those crimson eyes.''

Several weeks passed by and the 3rd had come to know the toddler as Violet Sarutobi. The lavender haired child grew up safely, and very spoilt under the 3rds wing and another permanent home for her was never organised as the 3rd felt the need for her to stay within the mansion. As a few years passed by both Violet and the Hiruzen gained a new family member, with the welcoming of the birth of the thirds grandson, Konohamarau. It was only then natural that once Konohamaru was old enough to befriend Naruto, that Violet began to tag along too.

When Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin, attacked Konoha and murdered the 3rd Hokage,Violet was left with a huge hole in her heart from losing the person she saw as family. The third fell and with his passing the village grew saddened. The 3rd however did not plan to leave those he loved burdened by his loss. The fire country was elected a new Hokage and Violet was to be finally sent to the academy to learn ninjutsu to become a genin so she could afford the necessities of life. Unitl she passed her exams, the 3rd left a request to the future Hokage that her living arrangments could be paid for along with Sasuke Uchihas and Naruto Uzumakis.

" You dont have to cover my rent" Violet laughed mockingly at his proposal.

" When your done with all your paper work..so in like 2 hours, you wanna go get ramen?"

Naruto still acting as though he was 10 years old around women, blushed and grinned hugley at the thought of taking her out.

"Sure!" Naruto rubbed under his nose,feeling like a stud.

"i'll pay for both of us Violet-chan!"

When the two arrived at ichiraku ramen Violet seemed more interested in conversation rather than noodles. As the two began to reminiss on all there fun times together, Violet's eyes grew sad at the thought of a conversation they had while Naruto was recovering from him injuries after his battle with pein that soon made her last name and life change.

"Violet theres somthing I wanted to tell you about my fight today..." Naruto planned his words wisely.

" Mm whats that?" Violet ran a wet cloth over some dried blood on the blonde's back.

" While i was traning at Mount Miyoboku the old geezer frog taught me how to use and control nature chakra..without that i couldnt of beaten pein.." Naruto hoped she was paying attention as all she was saying was " mm hmm" as he crossed legged on the lingered over his back with soft hands while searching for any other wounds. It was making it all the more harder for him to concentrate when this was the most intimate way he'd been touched by Violet turned around and grabbed her hands signalling for her to stop and listen to him intently.

"When you've learnt how to become one with nature chakra you can then become a sage..."

"When you're in this stage you basically become an ultimate senseory ninja i suppose, you can feel everything's prescene and chakra."

"naruto" violet giggled .

"whats your point?"

"When i was in a sage state, i could feel everyones chakra, but yours stood out to me, i couldnt think about it much at the time for _obvious_ reasons, but now that ive had the chance to think over it, it worries me." Naruto dropped his eyes from her gaze.

"Why ,what was wrong with my chakra?" Violet stared puzzled at him.

" Well, you were adopted by the third and you never found out about what happened to your real family"

"Do we have to talk about this" Violet clearly hated the topic and naruto hated pushing it onto her.

"i think you should know..."

"Today when i felt your chakra, it was the same feeling as Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha's presence."

After the two got lunch Violet shook off her thoughts of the past and pushed Naruto again to get a new mission.

"Hmmm, i'll tell you what, how about your guard the gates incase an appearance of  
Team taka does happen" Naruto's face suddenly became serious.

"_You are not to engage in a fight with them though_, you are just to report back to me if you sight them." Naruto put strong emphasism on the words' not to engage in a fight' to make it clear she will stand no chance against them.

"Ok..ok i wont fight them...So what does team taka actually look like so i know who im looking for...?

" Ohh!, Sasuke is a real grim looking guy...not particularilly attractive either." Naruto laughed in his head at his statement about the Uchiha.

"I remember Sasuke Naruto.I recall seeing him with you that was years ago."

"Mmm, well...Then ill skip anymore information on Sasuke's dull appearance then. Team taka..lets see. Theres this one werid looking guy with a huge sword on his back, a really big guy called jyugo and a red headed lady with glasses."

"They all sound like a charming bunch" Violet rolled her eyes at Naruto's terrible descriptions.

"Well i better get on with my duties then, Hokage-sama, ill report to you straight away if i come across there presence."

"By the way Violet, dont let Sasuke know your an Uchiha" Naruto never looked so serious as he did right now.

Several kms outside of Konohas walls, team Taka was steadily approaching the un suspecting village.

A grumpy shinobi with a giant sword on his back continuously complained about there situation.

"Hey Sasuke why have we been waiting 2 years to attack Konoha, and now that where going there, your telling me where not even planning on taking out the hokage and the village council?" Suigetsu scoffed at how stupid the plan sounded.

" I told you, i have more important matters to attend to with Konoha at the moment" A very serious tone crept from the konoha rounge ninja.

"Yeah! but what important matters? you never tell me anything !"

Sasuke was losing patience with his follower.

"Were coming to collect an Uchiha, They've become quiet popular in Konoha for carrying the same blood as myself and the word has gotten out." Sasuke hoped this would shut his questioning up.

" I Thought you said you were the only survivor?...and is this Uchiha a female?" Suigetsu's grin grew as he then realised Sasuke's itentions if this survivor happened to be a woman.

"I believe so."

Suddenly the red headed woman walking beside them spoke up.

"Shut the hell up already Suigetsu your questions are pissing everyone off!" Karin seemed to have fire in her eyes everytime she scolded Suigetsu.

" Oh i get it , your just pissed at the new potential competition" Suigetsu laughed at how jealous she was becoming.

"I am not! why would I be? Sasuke is my leader, nothing more" Karin's cheeks went red as she thought of the idea of being Sasuke's lover.

"Oh bullshit"

"Enough. Be quiet, your annoying." with one command, Sasuke could silence them easily.

"Besides were almost there, so keep your voices down, if you have us found out before we reach konoha you'll have _me_ to answer to."

"Arh this mission is so boring" Violet rested her face on her palm while she sat at the lookout at the top of the gates.

"Genin missions are pathetic, nothing is ever exciting" Violet suddenly raised an eyebrow when she could sense an enormous amount of chakra heading towards the gates.

Violet turned around to see kakashi randomly leaning over her shoulder looking out of the perimetre of konoha.

"You scared me sensei."

"I thought i sensed strong chakra, it must've been you" Violet laughed embarrassed by her stupidity.

"No" the mysterious ninja replied coldly.

"I sense it too, come down and guard the village gate with me, if anyone approaches , you are to stand back and let me fight, and you must report to the Hokage immediatly."

"Umm... yes sir.." Violet bowed to show she understood his commands. She jumped down off the look out to stand behind Kakashi and wait urgently for the culprits to show themselves.

As the two shinobi stood there on edge with weapons at there disposal any second, a single man arose from the trees revealing his face, it had to be the Sasuke Naruto spoke of because he had black spikey hair and crimson eyes, but he was not at all un-attractive like the blonde depicted him to be. Infact he was captivating.

Kakashi immediantly spoke up to the rogue.

"What brings you back to konoha, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi narrowed his single eye towards the young man who stood before him.

"I just cared to visit again, Kakashi sensei" Sasuke spoke with a smart ass tone, trying to belittle konoha's copy cat ninja.

"And you know?...To take over" another voice emerged from the trees. Suigetsu grinned at kakashi's expression as he worried about the meaning of the water element ninja's words.

Yet another voice appeared when a small red head grined devilishly.

" In other words its new management for Konoha"

Kakashi could see one more team member, silently standing still, he was huge and Kakashi knew he stood no chance of fighting all 4 of these missing nins at once.

Violet,being the strong headed konoichi she was, spoke up when she shouldnt have.

" Your all fools to believe you can take Konoha so easily, we have the 6th Hokage, a man who single handidly saved this village from the notrorious Akatsuki."

Karin's eyes widened when she realised this girl was the one who carried the same chakra and blood of an Uchiha. Karin began thinking to herself "WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE PRETTY? WHYYY!"

"Uh hmm, Sasuke-sama, shes the one" Karin pointed dissapointingly at the pale girl.

Sasuke stared coldly at the pretty little creature before him.

"Whats your name?" Sasuke completly ignoring her statements about the Hokage's strength, more interested in the reason he actually came all this way for.

Violet scoffed ready to reply when Kakashi raised a hand to silence her.

"Go report to the hokage now Violet, i'll hold them back, make sure your quick, ill need reinforments." Kakashi stared at her sternly as he began to raise the headband that hid his covered eye.

"Uhh..Yes ofcourse!" Violet span on her heel, and laucnhed herself up to the village gate. From there onwards she darted from roof to roof towards the hokage mansion. She has little time to explain the situation to Naruto before Kakashi could potentially be dead

"Ill be your opponent for now Sasuke." kakashi, lifted his head up slowly to reveal his sharingan to Sasuke. The copy nin had to get the Uchihas attention ,otherwise his commrade would stand no chance of reporting to Naruto for backup.

"Your fighting in vain kakashi-sensei, you stand no chance against any of us."

"I thought i always taught you not to underestimate you opponnents" Through mid sentence kakashi had vanished, masking himself in the trees before sending out a replacment to distract sasuke while he concentrating chakra into his palm to form a chidori.

Sasuke was all too advanced to fall for such a trick and killed the replacment easily with a kunai to the heart.

"Your not fighting me seriously sensei! I thought you just said not to underestima..." Before Sasuke could finish his senetnce he was dodging a low attack coming from undernearth the ground. The copy nin had tunneled under the earth and was now coming at sasuke with a huge electrifying chidori. Kakashi slammed his palm into the Uchiha's chest hoping to end it by exploding the atteries in his heart, when his hand suddently fell through the Uchiha's body.

"You actually thought I would be killed so easily Kakashi?" Sasuke stood behind the copy cat ninja with a kunai to the back of his neck while the smoke from his clone still lingered in the wind.

Kakashi growled at his stupidity for falling for the mans trap.

" Your the one who taught me to never go into battle without sending a clone first to annalyse the situation. This ends here...sensei" Sasuke's lips formed an evil smirk as he raised the kunai to ram it into the jyounin's neck.

A splash of blood streaked the air bringing silence with blood then fell to the ground in a wet crimson pool.

Sasuke looked up with the intent to kill as he glared at his bleeding fingers as his kunai dropped to the ground and droplets of blood soon followed. Kakashi was now standing along side a lavender haired girl bearing hand fulls of shuriken, ready to be thrown at any second.

Sasuke stared at the girl, unable to believe he was hit by a mere genin.

" Violet " Kakashi looked at the girl with dissapointment for risking her life for him but was greatful non the less. The two shinobi turned around as they heard lone footsteps treading towards the conflict.

"kakashi, Violet, Get going, ill take over from here"

Sasuke stared at the whiskered face he hadn't seen for years.

"long time no see...Naruto."


	2. 2:I dont want to leave

**Chapter 2**

"Sasuke..do you know how long ive been wanting to get you to come back?" Naruto tryed smileling but instead his face grew heavily depressed.

" Ive always hoped one day you'd change back into your old self and realise who your friends were." Naruto stared at his feet while the wind rustled through his untameable hair.

" Fool" Sasuke scoffed at his childish dreams of happy endings.

" I didn't come here for a heart felt reunion, my ties with you are dead, the only reason i have anything to do with you is because you protect Konoha. But not for long, soon you will be a Hokage with nothing to rule, and if you get in my way, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Naruto should have been all too use to Sasuke's cruel words, but he could never seem to believe his once best friend, became a destructive monster more terryfying to him than the thing that was residing within him.

Naruto stood silent with arms hanging at his sides until he gradually began to look up at the missing nin.

"Your wrong" Naruto spoke softly but began to squeez his fists tight.

"Your wrong sasuke! " The Hokage screamed at Sasuke with utter confidence in his statement. Naruto would not be fazed by words, after all ninjas wernt to show their emotions. Naruto gazed brightly at Sasuke with a determined grin.

"One day Sasuke you will respect me and you will want to actually have something to do with konoha"

Sasuke laughed at his stupid comments.

"You cant actually believe that can you Naruto, if so, your even dumber than i thought" Sasuke turned his nose up at the golden haired Shinobi before curling his lips into delighted snarl.

"Say what you want, i never go back on my word!"

"Enough of your childs talk!" Sasuke's eyes flickered to his famous red sharingan.

The ebony haired ninja charged ahead towards Naruto with braced knuckles and clenched teeth. His arm began to lunge backwards for leverage in a powerful punch, as he neared close to Naruto. The golden blonde, shifted his weight evenly into both his legs, in hopes of a good defence stance. He was about to face the oncoming, lightening fast attacks, the Uchiha prepared for him. Sasuke forced his fist foward towards Naruto's whiskered face, hopeing to land a powerful blow to his target. The boistrous prankster, brought his palm up, sheilding his face and caught the rough hand of Sasuke. Naruto grinned up as his opponent in mock. Sasuke's free hand came following after, a breif moment later, only to be caught again by Narutos other hand. But with no free hands left, Naruto could do little about the two Uchiha's legs that kicked foward into his stomach. Naruto choked when the impact of Sasuke's legs came into contact with his skin and his footing became unbalanced. However Naruto the Hokage of Konoha had too much stamina and chakra to be taken down so easily, instead he retailiated.

"Not good enough Sasuke!"

Naruto gripped the Uchiha's hands so tight the skin covereing his knuckles turned white. The hokage started piveting in an anti clockwise circle, while still gripping Sasuke's arms. The rogue's feet began to lift off the ground, giving Naruto a better advantage to throw Sasuke hard into a wall. Sasuke's eyes began to burn and water from the wind in the mini cyclone Naruto was causing. Without any warning Sasuke was being hurled towards the hard conrete walls surrounding Konoha. Naruto watched in awe as his enemy approached his fate of injuries and hopefully defeat, until his eyes gazed upon a small log which broke into splinters, when it hit the wall with such force the wall was beginning to crack in the area of impact.

Sasuke watched from a distance the replacement that saved him, shatter into pieces. If that was him instead, it could have been bad for him..

"Come out Sasuke ,stop hiding!" Naruto looked around in cirlces for where Sasuke had hiden until he heard the Uchiha's feet land behind him. Naruto turned around to face his foe with frowned eyebrows and a tense jaw.

"Its time to fight serious, Naruto"

Naruto watched as Sasuke began to raise his hands and perform a seal . Naruto had to retaliate with his own jutsu to counter attack. As Sasuke rose his hand to his mouth, Naruto's shadow clones had appeared.

" Fire Release, Great Fireball no jutsu!" Sasuke forced a great fire ball towards Naruto which would insinerate him in a second if the boistrous blonde didnt think fast. Naruto's clones organised themselves into rows to protect the hokage behind them. Each clone dug there shoes into the ground ready to face the pressure of the fire jutsu. One by one the clones began to burn from the flames and eventually turned into puffs of smoke. The real Naruto was being heavily pushed back by the monstrous strength of Sasuke and at this point he was becoming to imbalanced to be on guard. Sasuke saw this as an oportunity to attack once more. With precise aim and speed, several shurkien were hauling towards Naruto.

"W..wha! " Naruto swung his arm round grabbing a kunai ready to deflect the oncoming shurikens. With quick movements from his arm, Naruto did his best to block the sharp razors from coming into contact with his delicate illuminated around his face like fireworks as two metals colided together.

Sasukes flames began to die out and Naruto saw this as his chance to fight back.

" Kage bunshin no jutsu! "

Five clones appeared before Sasuke unitl they all started moving around amognst eachother making the real Naruto un detectable.

Two clones began to pick Naruto up and seemed to be ready to throw him as though they were planning to mimic a catapault. The Naruto in the middle braced a huge amount of blue chakra in his hand, no dobut his famous techniqe the rasengan.

Sasuke laughed at what a risky and stupid attack Naruto was about to perform, none the less the Uchiha braced himself and prepared a present of his own for the oncoming Hokage.

Sasuke began to form his chidori into his palm and waited patiently for the jinchuriki to make his move. With rapid speed, the blonde was shot into the air with his rasengan arm stretching out waiting to make an impact on its target. Sasuke retailiated, bolting foward with his chidori. He kept his arm low, waiting for the oportune moment to two collided so hard, there bodies cracked like thunder when they made contact.

Sasuke's strength smothered Naruto as he struggled to push back Sasuke's arm. It was too late, the chidori was already peiceing the pale skin on his abdomen. With a smirk on the Uchiha's lips, he knew this was his victory.

"You always rushed into fights Naruto, your still that same idiot, you havent grown at all. Somone like you isn't worthy of being Hokage" Sasuke looked down at Naruto with disgust.

The impaled body the rogue's arm was lodged into began to feel transparent against the missing nin's scarred skin.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the body puffed into smoke. He looked up and saw yet aother obnoxious blonde being flung towards him with yet another deadly rasengan. This time Sasuke couldn't form a chidori in defense and there was no chance of dodging this attack either. Naruto threw his arm back and punched the blue ball of chakra towards his best friend. Sasuke lifted his arms to block the attack but it did little to protect him from the force of the enormous amount of chakra being hauled at him. Naruto landed a blow on the Uchiha's right arm that was protecting his chest. The force pushed Sasuke back and caused him to roll across the ground.

Naruto panted heavily as he forced bitter words from his teeth.

"You should stop accusing me of being the same prankster i use to be" Naruto tryed to catch his breath.

" I told you i wouldnt go back on my word and that still hasn't changed! "

" I ,the 6th Hokage will protect Konoha with my life! and I wont give up until you back down! "

Violet watched from a distance, the person she looked up to fight with everything he had. But she couldnt feel anything but guilt while watching him, she wanted to help him more than anything and it was now or never. Violet glared at each of the rogue nins, weighing out which one she'd stand a chance against. Kakashi saw her determination and scolded her immediantly.

"Dont you dare think about engaging in a fight! Naruto and i wont be able to back you up!" Kakashi said urgently.

"Maybe you should start worrying about your own back...kakashi. was it?" Suigetsu pointed his sword towards Kakashi signalling he had nowhere to go and had no choice but to fight him.

"Damn it" Kakashi bit his lip under his mask.

"Violet, your going to have to look after yourself, Try take on the red headed girl, please dont underestimate your opponent and dont let your guard down for even a second" Kakashi spoke strictly to her like a father figure.

Violet didn't get the chance to see what was going on with kakashi sensei and the bizzare water element user before the red headed girl with glasses approched her.

" Fighting with me will be interesting for you, im an expert sensory chakra type shinobi and ive gone on several S rank missions..in other words, your going to get your ass kicked." The red headed girl swooshed her hair back and then ajusted her glasses before leaning foward and asking violet in a mocking tone, what kind of skills she had.

Violet began thinking to herself

"shit what am i meant to tell a jyonin, that im the number one rookie in konoha?" Violet thought to herself in defeat.

"You can find out what kind of skills ive got when you shut the hell up and actually come at me!"

"Dont act so cocky!" Karin rushed at violet while screaming her statement. Karin was fighting this girl over jealousy, she didn't care if she went over board with hurting this genin. Violet began to run into the forest for her advantage,no doubt this girl could sense where she was anyway but the trees would serve as protection agaisnt incoming attacks.

Violet ran almost 2 kms through the trees in order to get some distance between her and her target. All the while Karin hurled sharp shurkiens towards her body. Violet was only a genin but she had speed up her wisteria haired konichi quickly formed a clone whist hiden within the leaves high up in a tree. Violet's clone jumped of a high branch, head first, while holding 2 kunais in each hand. As she spiralled downwards towards the forest floor ,she thew the kunai with all her force at the red headed girl, still high above in the trees. This attack was not at all hard for Karin to dodge but it did require her to cling to a branch awkwardly to avoid the upwards attack.

Violet grinned as she realised shed felt for it, a kunai with an explosion tag waited on that branch for Karin and now she had arrived. With quick hand seals the branch had exploded, causing smoke to mask wether the attack had been effective on Karin or not. Violent landed on her hands and knees safely on the leafy forest ground. She stared at the smoke begging god that she had landed an effective blow to her enemy.

"That was pretty sneaky you know?" Violet's eyes went white when she heard a voice she didnt want to coming from begind her.

Karin stood behind Violet holding a sharpened kunai to the back of her neck. Violet smriked knowing this wasn't over yet. She still had a plan B.

Karin's odds changed when she too felt cold metal press against the tender skin on her back. The Violet she was threatening puffed away into smoke.

"I see that precious Hokage of yours taught you some of his moves." Karin spoke calmly as if she still had the upper hand.

"You could say that" Violet spoke sternly to the woman.

"I think ive pressed this on long enough" Before Violet could try to make sense of what Karin had meant, the red head had grabed her arm gripping the kunai foward and forced her to tumble over karin, leaving karin atop of her, with one hand strangling her neck and another bearing a kunai to her eye..

"You bitch, your fucking kunai cut off some of my hair" maroon hair began to fall over Violet's face.

"This is why he likes you, these eyes.." Karin smirked as she dangled the kunai over Violet's ebony shaded orb.

While Karin played Cat and mouse with Violet, Kakashi ,the copy cat ninja, was doing just that. Suigetsu had made a number of water clones which kakashi could simply copy or defeat easily. Suigetsu was now ready to fight him seriously and stop fooling around with techinques the sharingan user could copy. It was time to use a hidden jutsu only known by him or his superiors.

" You wont be copying this next jutsu. Its unique and i think you'll like it" Suigetsu smiled proudly.

Kakashi didn't respond, he wasn't planning on playing along with Suigetsu's little game. Kakashi saw this man as dangerous and was not going to let his guard down for a second.

Suigetsu's right side of body started to become liquidfied. This had to be the hidden jutsu he spoke of. With this technique he could manipulate the size and strength of his body, making him an intersting oponent for Kakashi.

"Im getting to old for this" Kakashi whispered to himself before sighing.

Suigetsu's watery arm thrusted foward towards kakashi. The copy nin was atleast 5 metres away from Suigetsu by now but the liquid muscle still came at him. Long distance combat was obviously no challenge for Suigetsu to perform. Kakashi dodged the water element ninja's first attack easily, with the sharingan he could read most taijutsu attacks, even if their limbs were made from liquid.

Kakashi's eyes began to raise upwards a little when he annalysed Suigetsu's attack. Kakashi started to think to himself.

" When he trys to land an attack, the end of his arm has to turn into a solid again. This means its possible to actually block his attacks"

Suigetsu's hits became stronger with every hit and it was time for Kakashi to stop defending and counter attack. As Kakashi blocked attacks, he begen to move further backwards, knowing Suigestu's reach did have a limit. With some space between them, Kakashi quickly charged an electric blue chidori into his palm. Once the jutsu was formed Kakashi ran towards Suigetsu ,dodging side to side, avoiding being knocked down by the brute force of his arms.

"Im not going to fall for such a predictable attack!" Suigetsu may have sounded confident but he knew if that chidori touched any water, hed be fryed. Kakashi was closing in on Suigestu with his hand reaching out ready to peice his heart with the 1000 birds until Suigetsu began to disolve into the dirt below him. Kakashi stared at the ground as the liquid disapeared. With Suigetsu completly out of sight, Kakashi created a clone, then barrowed himself under the soil, in wait for his chance to attack. The water ninja surfaced himself in a completly different spot, with a grin on his face, he believed he had just out smarted the copy nin.

" What happened to the fire works you had?" Suigetsu pointed his sword towards Kakashi's clone.

"This sword should be enough to take you down"

Suigestsu lunged his sword backwards causing so much wind, leaves were striping from the trees behind him. He then threw it like a shuriken towards Kakashi. The blade spung so fast it would be nearly impossible to dodge, it was lucky the real Kakashi was safe and sound underground. Suigetsu's position hadn't changed since he threw the blade. When the blade made contact with the clone and a puff of smoke appeared the real kakashi surfaced from the ground with a strong chidori ready to go. Suigestu's eyes widened as kakashi came at him head on. Kakashi's arm stretched out screaming to come into contact with his foe. But Suigestu was a far better oponent then he had expected. When suigestu's body was slammed with the chidori, the body melted away into the dirt. Kakashi was tricked yet again by a simple water clone. As Kakashi's hand fell through the water clone, he had not yet realised the real Suigestu had thrown the blade once again. With no time to react accordingly,Kakashi raised his arms over his face in an attempt to protect himself. As the blade drawed near , the sword continued to spiral in circles, making it a fifty-fifty chance of the blade or handle to hit him . As it drew near Kakashi braced himself for the pain that was yet to blades handle began to turn inwards and wacked into Kakashi's chest, rolling him across the hard ground. Kakashi may have been wounded but not dead. He was lucky the handle hit him and not the catastrophic blade.

Sasuke gradually stood realising violet and karin had vanished, thus violet was now attainable.

"Naruto, my objective today didn't involve you, Ive got what ive come for, so stand aside and ill leave, without harming Konoha"

"Your not going to get away that easily after everything youve done!" Naruto charged foward at sasuke while death staring him. The odds were in Sasuke's favour yet again as he planned to fool the prankster into a genjutsu.

Naruto watched as Sasuke opened his eyes, revealing his mengekyo sharingan. As Naruto continued to ran foward towards Sasuke he noticed the distance between them wasn't closing, he was running of the spot.

" Whats going on" Naruto looked down at the ground puzzled. The prankster raised his eyes to Sasuke knowing he'd fine the answer lies with him but the missing nin began to blow away like sand caught in the wind.

As Naruto stood blankly in a genjutsu, Sasuke ran out the village gates ordering Suigestu to draw back.

"Suigetsu thats enough, i told you not to kill anyone when we got here" The Uchiha stared sternly at the young ninja who was looking foward to spilling some blood.

"Tsk , you always act like such a hard ass. I was starting to have fun" Suigestu smirked at Kakashi who was covered in dirt and scratches,but still had a lot of fight left in him.

"Its time to fall back. Jyugo, Suigetsu lets go."

As Sasuke,Suigestu and Jyugo dashed into the forest, Kakashi did little to stop them. He wouldnt pursue 4 nins who had just retreated. As Sasuke drawed near as to where Karin was, he saw her standing along side the lavender haired girl who was knocked out and covered in bruises. Sasuke walked up the side of Karin,then peered down at the girl on the forest floor.

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke glared at Karin for her to answer.

" She was being uncontrollable. I had to knock her out" Karin shook as she spoke, she wanted nothing to do with displeasing the man of her dreams.

Sasuke kneeled down and touched Violet's eyelids with his cut fingers from battle,running his blood along her perfect skin

"Why does she have a gash under her eye?" Sasuke glared up at Karin, if she lied to him, shed be punished for doing so.

" I..I accidenlty cut her with my kunai. Im sorry Sasuke-sama" Karin bowed forward to show her respect but Sasuke didn't buy it. Sasuke's hand forced itself into Karin's hair as it began to grip tightly causing her pain. He then pushed Karin to the ground and made her look at Violet.

"Karin... Do you see these eyes, there worth more than your life. If you make such a mistake again, ill see to it that you suffer for your stupidity." It wasn't like Sasuke cared for Violet but he craved to see a pair of familiar Uchiha eyes once again and this girl possesed them and someone like Karin wasn't going to hold him back from such pleasures.

"Karin you made this mess,so you'll be fixing it when we arrive back to camp. Your to heal her wounds." Sasuke released karin then jumped into the branches on the trees and was heading towards their base. Jyugo picked Violet up and followed after taka was well on their way to escaping back to their hidden base.

When Naruto Realised the Genjutsu Sasuke had placed on him it was already to late for him to try make Sasuke stay in Konoha.

"Damn it, he go me into a genjutsu" Naruto clasped his hands together, concentrating his chakra into all different areas of his body to disrupt the illusion he was caught in. Naruto sprung free of the illusionary technique in around 10 mintues, but when he was released, Sasuke wasn't to be found.

"Shit! he got away" Naruto rushed over to Kakashi who was injured and struggling to breath.

"kakashi sensei!" Naruto bolted to his teachers side hopeing to aid him with his injuries.

"What happened sensei, I was caught in a genjutsu for around 10 minutes and then they all dissapear?" Naruto was shouting at Kakashi, begging to know the answers to this riddle.

"Sasuke raced into the forest ordering Team Taka to fall back" Kakashi's breathing began to regulate while he just rested on the ground.

" Well there not getting away, we have to stop them!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi's single eye frowned at the young man.

"Dont be a fool, why would you pursue four missing nins who just retreated?"

Naruto scrunched his nose up, not wanting to admit he was wrong.

"Did Violet fall back?"

Kakashi's eye widened when he forgot all about the lavender haired girl who had to engage in a fight with Karin. Instead of telling Naruto the news straight away, he requested to be taken to the hospital first even though his injuries wernt serious, if the blonde was to hear this, he'd rush off after her and risk his life in a second.

When the two arrived and Kakashi was resting in a hospital bed, Naruto didn't take the news well.

"What do you mean she fought Karin!"

"Do you know what happened to her, what if she was killed?" Naruto continued to shout, causing echoes to run down the coridors of the hospital.

"Naruto! Settle down, i was engaged in battle with Suigetsu, I wasn't able to watch her back" Kakashi was beginning to lose patience with the boy but understood how hurt he must have been feeling.

"Tssk" Naruto brushed off what Kakashi had to say and began to walk out of the room.

"Im going to go check outside the gates to see if shes out there, or any clues of her whereabouts atleast" Naruto walked off raising his hand to say goodbye.

Kakashi sighed before warning Naruto yet again to avoid pursuing Team taka until the situation was assessed

Team Taka approached their campsite steadily. They avoided any confrontations with konoha ninja with ease and still carried the knocked out flower, Violet with them. Jyuugo, the brawn of the group had the small girl slung over his shoulder with her wrists and ankels tied in ropes. Sasuke went through trouble to obtain the Uchiha girl and he wasn't planning on risking letting her escape by chance.

While walking, Karin began to flirt uncontrollably with her leader, even though he gave her a beating hours was love sick for him, and it was going to cost her, her life one day.

"Sasuke-sama, is your arm ok from that idiots attack? If you want you can take your shirt off and ill take a look, im sure i can help" Karin began twisting her hair with her fingers while pushing out her chest. Her efforts were wasted when Sasuke simply replied with, 'No.'

After holding back laughter from her failed attempt at Sasuke, Suigetsu felt the need to pick on Karin as usual.

"Looks like your the one who needs some looking after Karin. Did the Uchiha get the best of you?" Suigetsu pointed to patch of hair missing in the back of her head.

" I got it caught on a branch ,thats all!" Karin yelled in her defense.

"Oh really? Then why does she have red strands of hair on her face and clothes?" Suigetsu rested his hand under Violet's chin to raise her face, showing Karin the evidence he spoke of.

"Mind your own business you freak!" Karin frowned her features into a contorted expression.

After several hours of travelling through thick forest and bickering on Karin and Suigetsu's behalf, Sasuke ordered the team to begin with preparing the base for the night. All the while the handsome Uchiha never pitched in any help, instead he stared coldly at the sheepish followers who obeyed his every command. The tent Jyuugo and Suigetsu had assembled was a large,tall and white canvas, with the grassy floor still exposed. Several sleeping bags would be able to fit into the tent, but it was only for the one person.

After observing her for a while, Sasuke confidently walked over to the bound, unconcious girl on the ground. He picked the Uchiha up and began to walk to the tent that the team, so kindly put up for him. When Sasuke was gone from sight and hearing distance, Karin spoke up.

"D...D..Did you see that?" Karin pointed towards the tent while screaming at Suigetsu.

"He never allows us to share the tent with him and he just brought _her_ in." Karin's face began to match her hair as her cheeks flushed red from anger.

"Tssk, calm down Karin, why do you think shes here in the first place anyway?" Suigetsu smirked at the answer to his own question. He knew this sudden information was bound to piss off the firery red head.

Karin grabbed Suigetsu by the shirt while raising a tightened fist to his face.

"Dont get such filthy ideas, you pervert! Hes just looking after her because shes the same blood"

"Well by looking after her you mean, restoring his clan with her right?" Suigestu began to laugh in her face, he knew Karin had too much pride to admit she was wrong.

" Hes not restoring his clan! Like Sasuke-sama would find someone so repulsive and strong headed to be desirable" Karin raised her nose in the air to claim victory until Suigetsu continued to laugh mockingly and scoff at her comments.

"You claim _shes_ the repulsive one?, HA! Like Sasuke would choose someone like you, over her"

"Suigestu..ill friggen kill you if you dont watch your mouth!"

"Alright, alirght , i'll give the baby its bottle" Suigest grined showing his sharp devilish teeth and gave the woman some distance, he didn't want her sulking and throwing a tantrum for hours on end.

Squinted black eyes fluttered open slowly and sooty full eyelashes masked the fear residing in her ebony orbs. When she attempted to raise her head and found it uncomfortable to do so, she realised she was bound at the hands and feet. She could see a pair of pale feet a few metres away from her sight.

"I wasn't ecpecting you to wake up so soon."

"Karin knocked you around too much" Violet could hear a calm collected voice that was very cold yet quite intising at the same time. She knew this voice to be Sasuke Uchiha's and wasn't planning on being polite towards him.

"How did i get here?" Violet spat through her teeth aggressivly.

"How did you get by Naruto"

"Karin simply knocked you out and waited for me to give the orders to retreat. When we left i collected you and brought you here." Sasuke's words were cold and toneless. Although Violet couldnt see his face, she could tell he was glaring at her with hateful, harsh eyes.

"And as for Naruto, well he wont be finding you any time soon."

Violet's heart stopped for a moment while she pondered the thought that maybe the man she looked up to, fell in battle. But after re-analysing his statment, she realised that the Uchiha must of been hinting that they were a long way from Konoha, basically undectable.

Sasuke started laughing softly under his breath when he saw the effect of his words, take place in the lavender haired girl's expressions.

"Dont worry, i didn't assasinate your precious Hokage"

"I merely tricked him so i could go and capture you. It wasn't a challenge at all to out smart someone as naieve as Naruto" Sasuke curled the corner of his mouth into a smirk.

"Naruto is no fool! Stop making such false accusations!" The bound konoichi had a hard time seaming intimidating and powerful towards an enemy when she was in such a vulnerable state.

Although The rogue ninja knew she was no threat , he still respected her will to fight. She was very much an Uchiha , one who wouldn't back down.

"If your hokage is so powerful, why would he allow someone like you to be stolen? Its simple, your an expendable shinobi to konoha because your only a genin. You risked you life today for konoha ,but i doubt the village will do the same for you and come rescue you." Sasuke walked over to Violet with a kunai, cutting the ropes from her wrists allowing her to sit up and see his face.

While Violet sat up, she began to glare at Sasuke ,while her body shook from anger.

" You think i dont realise that? Why would Naruto send a team of skilled Jounins, who would probaly die in the process, to save a weak genin?" Violet bit her lip while frowning.

"If you realise the harsh reality, why do you defend your village so eagerly with no second thoughts?" The male Uchiha gazed at her with curious,yet aggressive pupils. He couldn't figure out why she was so helpful to a village who saw her as replaceable, Even if he himself, saw her as no more than a woman who happened to be an Uchiha.

"Whats it matter?" Violet dropped her head down towards her knees.

"Answer my question " Violet couldn't tell wether Sasuke was angry at her choices, or concerned for her wellbeing.

" I was brought up living by The third Hokage's rules."

"He raised me to love and protect Konoha. He wanted me to have the will of fire." Violet's frown and tightened jaw relaxed as a small smile formed on her lips when she thought of the third.

"Tskk. Sounds like your were brain washed. You shouldn't risk your life for such a corrupt council and village. Its Konoha's fault you had to be brought up by someone who isnt family in the first place" Sasuke's perfect face began to become harsh and frightening. He was not someone to take lightly.

"I...I already know about how our clan was wiped out.I also realise the sacrafice your brother had to make." After finishing her sentence Violet bearly had time to breathe before a strong hand snaked its way around her throat, causing her to choke and levetate off the ground.

"You know nothing of what happened that day and the pain Itachi had to forever live with." While Sasuke intimidated his prey, his face was so unreadible, he looked almost content, not as though he was potentially about to kill a defenceless woman.

" You have no idea of how lucky and proud you should be, for being born with these eyes" Sasuke raised his free hand to her face, pulling the skin under her eye down, exposing the red flesh concealed under her skin.

"Why would i want to feel proud for having anything to do with someone as murderous as you!" Violet Brought her hands to her throat, attempting to release his constricting hold.

Sasuke leaned in to speak into her ear directly. He was so close his warm breath touched her skin, causing her to shiver. Her nails began to sink into the skin on his hands and warm scarlett liqiud began to flow .

"You can deny your blood all you like and claim your not like your ancestors or me, but in the end your just the same. A caged tiger willing to kill anything that threatens it." Sasuke leaned back to witness her reaction to his words.

" I would never sensleslly kill anyone like you would." Violet choked breathey words out.

"I've never killed sensleslly either, Everyone who has died by my hands was in my way" Sasuke stared at her expressionless.

"Thats the same as killing for no reason! You did it to benefit yourself and noone else."

"What a brainless woman you are, its almost embarrassing you share the same blood. Earlier today you fought Karin with everything you had and would've killed her, no questions asked. And even now, the way you grit your teeth at me, your nails clawing into my skin, i can tell you want nothing more than to spill my blood and be rid of my existence." Sasuke grinned as he watched her eyes widen at her realisation.

Violet's eyes began to squint as tears flowed down her face.

" Stop crying, your a Uchiha shinobi, so start acting like one, amateur." Sasuke suddenly released his grip causing the girl to fall on the ground with a heavy thud.

"Why do you want me?" Violet sobbed.

"Why wont you just kill me already?" The crying konoichi began to plead for his answer.

Sasuke's eyes began to turn into thin harsh lines before he scoffed in digust at her pathetic begging.

"I have something far worse than death planned for you Violet. Uchiha.


	3. 3:Is it my eyes?

**Chapter 3**

Dusk was beginning to fall as Naruto desperately searched outside the gates on Konoha for clues of Violet's where abouts. The ambitious shinobi tryed pushing the thoughts away that led to the assumption that Sasuke knew she was an Uchiha and had taken her for his own benefits.

"Where did they take you Violet-chan?" Naruto's eyes grew droopy and depressed, He knew if Sasuke had taken her, chances of getting her back would be very slim.

"Hmm? Whats this?" Naruto walked over to maroon shaded strands of hair that were stuck under the bark of a tree.

"That woman with glasses had this hair colour. It still dosnt help with what direction they went though." Naruto called it quits for looking for clues and headed back to the hospital to get some needed advice from his sensei, Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei, i found that red headed women's hair. Maybe Violet got by her or..."

"Naruto, dont be foolish, Violet couldn't fight off a jyonin, sensory type ninja. I think you have to admit the fact that Sasuke has probaly taken her."

"Then we have to go save her!" Naruto slammed his fist onto a small table near him.

Kakashi's single lazy eye looked up at Naruto's aggressive face and he sighed.

"You cant just run off and find her. Your going to need to organise a skilled team, capable of fighting the techniques the missing nin have."

"I cant waste time though. Kakashi sensei, Sasuke is going to hurt her.."

"I also realise what Sasuke probaly has planned for her, which is why you cant just sit here complaining about it. If you want to help her, go organsie someone to track them and ninjas capable of defeating them, otherwise Violet is already in for an ill fate."

"Roger!" Naruto brought his hand to his forehead and saluted before running out of the hospital screaming thankyou.

"Sometimes i think he forgets hes the Hokage. I should be saluting him" Kakashi sighed then chuckled briefly before he began to also worry about what Sasuke had planned for his commrade Violet.

The unknown campsite ,Violet was being held at, was becoming very dark and still sat inside the tent with Sasuke. He layed back resting his eyes on the other side of the canvas. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible but it was seemingly hard to do so when her legs were bound as he sat their ,so weary of her actions. Violet watched 3 silouets outside the tent ,sitting around a fire. She saw the most slender looking body stand up holding some objects in here hands. Violet didn't become jealous until she heard Karin say

"Arh, im going to the hot springs. I need to relax after walking so much today" Karins arm reached round and rubbed the aching muscles on her back and then her legs.

"Whatever Karin, just make sure you dont come back in only a towel like last time. My eyes cant handle such pain twice" Suigetsu began to shudder at the thought of Karin naked.

"Shut the hell up Suigetsu, why were you looking in the first place!"

"Well i can hardly keep my eyes away from the scenes you cause with Sasuke. No doubt you came back half naked to impress him."

"I..I Did not!, My clothes were wet and the only thing dry was the towel. Hmmph besides Sasuke-sama never mentioned he hated it." Karin began to blush

" Maybe he didnt mention it was because he didn't _want_ to think of you like that say i blame him"

"Grr ,enough of your going!" Karin stormed off towards the dark and lonesome forest.

Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes and looked Violet up and down. The action made her uncomfortable and uneasy. He then stood and headed towards the exit of the tent and looked across the campsite to Karin, who was aggressively marching off.

"Karin" Sasuke called her name tonelessly.

" Arhh.. Yes Sasuke-sama?" Karin started blushing and kicking the rocks beneath her feet.

"I need you to do something for me"

"Anything Sasuke" By now Karin was getting the wrong idea, she was thinking perverted thoughts that he wished to join her in the hot spring.

"How can i be of service to you" Karin fluttered her eyelashes towards him.

"I need you to take Violet with you. Shes dirty and needs to be cleaned. Shes your responsibility tonight. You can also heal her wound under her eye while your there." Sasuke then turned his back on the girl and headed back into the tent.

"Wha..Goddamnit! I thought i was going to bathe with Sasuke-sama! not that freaking wild mongrel." Karin began to sob and stomp the ground with her feet and this only caused Suigetsu to laugh so much at her he got stiches in his ribs.

"Oh Karin, your never going to get a chance with him, give up!" Suigetsu fell backwards and continued to laugh while Jyugo just sat by the fire emotionless and confussed.

" Who says i even want a chance!" As the two continued to bicker, Sasuke approached Violet inside the tent.

"Your filthy, do you want to go to the hotsprings?" Sasuke stared down into her similar eyes which he loved to gaze at.

"Who will be taking me?" Violet scrunched her face up with suspicion.

"Dont flatter yourself too much, Karin will be taking you, not me."

"I didnt want you to take me anyway" Violet squinted her eyes at him while gritting her teeth.

"Infact it will be nice to get away from you for a while." The wisteria haired girl folded her arms and faced away from him.

"Your acting considerably tough for a pathetic ninja who was sobbing to me not to kill you about 20 minutes ago." Sasuke smirked down at her and knew he won this argument.

"Do yourself a favour and start respecting me otherwise your going to end up with alot uglier facial features."

"You think your powerful because you can kill a woman?" Violet spoke mockingly towards him.

"Lets see if i do then shall we?" Sasuke rose a kunai to her face and her eyes squinted shut, preparing for the pain, until she felt the presure on her ankles release and the ropes fell free.

"Get out of my sight before i will use this to rearrage your face" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, he may have loved those orbs she had, but he detested every other living thing about her.

"Karin is waitng. Now go."

Violet scrambled away from Sasuke and ran outside the tent until she met Karin.

Karin spoke to her with forced poilte words and a hissing tone.

"This way.. Violet" Karin cracked her knuckles while she lead Violet to the springs. When they had arrived, Violet breathed in the fresh welcoming scent of the clean hot springs that looked so inviting to her.

"Ok heres a towel and soap for you" Rather than passing the items politely ,Karin pegged them at were a fair distance away from camp so Karin felt as though she could now act herself towards Violet. Violets black orbs merely death stared back at Karin before she began to slip her kimono type top down her shoulders and onto the ground. She then procedded to lean foward and slide her under shorts down before Karin protested.

"Haven't you heard of a thing called modesty! Geez how disgusting."

Violet turned her head round to smirk at Karin.

"I guess i havent" As violet finished her sentence she stripped off the last of her clothing and stepped into the hot springs, ignoring Karin. Karin's face flushed red, it was like she had never witnessed such behaviour before. Karin then hid behind a large rock while she too undressed.

"You know im not going to look at you" Violet rolled her eyes then dipped her head under the water and blew some bubbles which seemed to piss Karin off more. The Uchiha girl had little manners when it came to batheing with others. While Violet was under the water Karin quickly hoped into the steaming pool, hoping Violet wouldnt see. Violet's purple water fall hair, cascaded over her face when she rose from under the steamy water. Karin glared at her for how childish she was acting. Violet parting her hair over her face so she could see again.

"So i see you grew a pair and decided to get in..maybe ill even see that said pair." Violet began to laugh mockingly at Karin, she was acting like a female version of Suigetsu.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Are you making out that _im _the manly one?" Karin rose her fist out of the water to threaten Violet but it exposed more of her chest then she wanted.

"Shh Karin your going to pop an aterie in your forehead, and by the way, nice chest.. i guess thats my proof of why your manly." Violet pointed downwards at Karin's Chest, Violet knew all too well that Karin wasn't flat chested and was actually bigger than herself, but she doubted Karin would take that into account, instead shed just cover herself and swear at violet for being perverted.

"How dare you look at me! Your disgusting, why Sasuke wanted you to tag along i have no idea." Karin ducked down into the water to hide herself.

Normally this wouldn't hurt Violet's feeling but the fact remained that Violet did know what he wanted and the thought of doing such things with him frightened her more than anything. Karin read her depressed expression as dissapointed.

"Yeah thats right Sasuke would never like you, so dont you ever think you have a chance!"

If only what Karin said was true, then she could have some peace of mind.

Violet rose from the water exposing everything to Karin, yet she did not care at all, instead she turned around and got out of the hot springs and started to dry off.

"Can you warn me if your body is going to make such an appearence!" Karin's face went bright red again. Violet wrapped herself in towel and headed back to camp. When suigetsu looked up from the camp fire to Violet wrapped in only a towel,he hated Karin even more for being the one to bathe with her an not him. She then entered the tent and Suigetsu knew it was Sasuke who was the lucky one, not Karin.

Sasuke's eyes drifted up from Violet's feet to her drenched hair that hung down over her chest and down to her hips. Un-excpectantly to violet's suprise, Sasuke's face grew bitter and violent as a small blush formed across his cheeks.

"Get out until your decent Violet!" Sasuke turned his back to her while clenching his fists. This girl embarrassed him. He had seen Karin do this a million times yet it never effected him, but there was something he liked about seeing the drenched towel turn almost see through against her naked flesh. Violet's eyes widened as she stepped backwards out of the tent and back near the fire ,where Suigetsu happily welcomed her. Violet was still a virgin but she really had no shame when it came to being naked. She did not yet realise the effect it had on men. The men in Konoha were quite old fashioned and not perverted, apart from Kakashi who never would do such perverted things to someone so young anyway. Suigetsu's eyes drifted down to the towel that was covering what he wanted to see.

"Arh..umm, how was the springs?" Suigetsu gulped as he continued to stare. Jyugo remained silent and didnt take notice of the girl. Before Violet could answer him, Karin had returned, also in a towel,

"Didn't i tell you not to come back like that?" Suigetsu was now turned off by the sight of Karin as she awkwardly walked over trying to look her best.

"My clothes got wet again! And why arnt you yelling at her!" Karin pointed at Violet accusingly as she sat by the fire drying herself off.

"Because she isnt hideous!" Violet rose from the log she was seated on, now that she was dry and headed off behind Sasuke's tent to get dressed.

"Now look what you did ,you made her leave!" Suigetsu looked so dissapointed with Karin.

"Stop being so perverted!"

When Violet stood behind the tent she figured Sasuke wouldn't be able to see as the fire was on the other side, so no shadows should be cast onto it.

Sasuke sat inside the tent rubbing his temples ,trying to rid of his anger when he looked up to see a feminine shadow that was running its hands down the sides of its eyes widdened with anticipation, but he didnt need this to fuel his fire. Violet arched back to squeeze the excess water from her hair. From Sasuke's perspective it looked all the more dirty and it was teasing him.

"Damn thats womans oblivious" Sasuke scoffed as he tryed to tear his eyes away from the siloutte peep show she was giving him. But he found he didn't want to stop looking at her, and why should he? Violet was now putting on her shorts and sliding them up but to Sasuke she was bending foward and showing off some of her feautes as her hand ran up her slender leg. Sasuke's face was beginning to turn red and he felt something he hadn't felt in a while..turned on. As she finished dressing she headed towards the entrance of the tent and Sasuke began to panic as he was still flusted and blushing from seeing her. He didnt want to face the embarrassment of her finding out. When Violet entered the tent he was angrier at her then normal and facing his back to her. She figured it was for coming into the tent earlier in a towel.

"Your dinner is on the table!" Sasuke practically growled at her. It seemed he was more of a gentleman then he made out when it came to a ladies privacy and she had disrespected that. Well so she thought Sasuke came to the reailsation that the two would be sharing a bed together he sighed in defeat. At first it wasn't a problem because she was just a woman but now, she was a woman who was attractive to him and he knew he didn't have to fight his urges if he wanted. But to Sasuke it would be pathetic to force her to do such things with him. Instead he was going to make her beg for it. One way or the other she would desire him soon enough, he just had to work on it. Violet rubbed her neck which was still sore from Sasuke's outbreak earlier. Her gash under he eye still remained and it began to swell. Karin had yet again not obeyed Sasuke. Sasuke's curious eyes quickly looked over Violet again to see if there was nothing to tempt him this time. Apart from her long wet hair that was wild and crazy, she looked normal, and wasnt going to turn him on again.

"You still have that gash under your eye. I requested Karin to heal it." Sasuke was planning on standing up and inspecting her eye but instead she walked over to him and learnt foward.

"Could you ask her to fix it, its infected. Look" Violet spoke coldy to Sasuke, he may have been givng her the nesesasties she needed, but the fact remained he held her hostage and detested the man she idolized. She learnt further down requesting him to inspect the gash but instead his eyes began to wonder down to her ampled pale clevage which was now in full view. Sasuke squinted his eyes shut then raised his head to her eye. He didnt want to look at her. Rather he didnt want to look at her because it could be embarrassing for him.

"Yes i can see its infected. Follow me, we'll get Karin to take a look."

"I'm greatful she didn't take it" Violet sighed

"What do you mean?" Sasuke narrowed his perfect eyes.

"Karin did this to stop me from moving, she said she'd take my eye if i did move."

At hearing this, Sasuke stormed out of the tent and grabbed Karin by the wrist and dragged her towards the tent. As usual Karin had the wrong impression and thought Sasuke wanted to sleep with her, but when she arrived in the tent, Violet was also there.

Sasuke threw Karin foward making her hit the ground.

"I asked you to fix her eye. And why have i heard the information that you meant to do this? I told you these are more precious than you life" Sasuke pointed towards Violet's face.

At these words Violet grew more angry, she already hated the fact he wanted to repopulate his clan with her, but to say something like her eyes are more important than someones life ,made her all the more digusted with him.

" I dont need Karin's help and she did this for a reason, if i were her id do the same." Violet glared at Sasuke with hateful eyes and Karin was suprised to hear the lavender haired girl defend her.

"Your having it healed wether you want to or not." Sasuke gritted his teeth, he was losing his patience with her. She was lucky he found her attractive otherwise he wouldnt give a damn about destroying that perfect doll like face. Violet folded her arms and raised her nose in the air.

Sasuke marched over to the pretty little creature with charkra seaping out of him from aggression. He then grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her over to Karin.

"Karin hurry up and undo the mistake you made, before i lose my patience with you too"

Sasuke held Violet's arms behind her back as Karin rose a glowing green hand to Violet's face. The gash began to fuse its self back together. The feeling of the healing chakra was a relaxing cooling sensation, one Violet recognised from when Sakura, the village doctor would help her injuries after assigned missions.

"There its fixed. Im very sorry Sasuke-sama, i hope you will forgive me." Karin bowed foward towards Sasuke and didnt raise back up until Sasuke dismissed her out of the tent.

When Karin was out of sight, Sasuke became Violent towards the girl yet again. He still had Violet by the arms and began to squeeze and twist them causing a scream of pain from her lips.

"Why did you refuse the treatment after asking me for her to heal it?"

Violet's eyes watered as she knew her arms would slip from their sockets soon enough.

"That was before i was informed you cared about my eyes so much!"

Sasuke threw her onto the ground to get some distance from her, he may have loved her appearance but her stubbourn personality was a different story.

"Those eyes are more important to me then Karin's life. They mean the rebirth of the Uchiha clan" Sasuke squated down as he watched Violet tremble on the ground.

"You keep saying thats what im hear for, but you havent made a single move to do so." Violet cryed when she thought of him over powering her. She didn't want to be abussed by someone she hated so much. At this point she longed for Naruto more than anyone. She wished he could find her and save her from a fate of being nothing more than a vessel to carry children for Sasuke.

"Tsk. Im not going to do something so vulger to you." Sasuke looked offended by the fact she thought hed resort to something so low.

"Then how else could you expect to restore your clan with me?"

"In time, your going to want it. I wont have to force anything onto you. Your willingly going to allow me to do such things to you." Sasuke pushed a lock of hair from her face as he smirked at her.

Violet attempted slapping his hand away but her arms where in too much pain to do anything of the sort.

"Im never going to let you. Your a fool to believe id become so desperatly obssessed with you to allow you to ever touch me!"

"It wont be hard at all. In time you'll find me i'll be trying my best to seem this way. Its almost certain you'll agree."

Violet had to admit to herself that it wasn't impossible for him to charm her if he wanted. He was gorgeous to look at but his snake like personality made her cringe.

"Well take this into consideration, your cocky personality does the opposite of appealing me"

Sasuke smiled at her comment in a cocky manner just to annoy her some more.

"Anyway. Sleep we move out again tomorrow."

"What for?"Violet paniced knowing moving again would make it impossible for Naruto to ever find her.

" Im sure you already know the answer. You can have the bed for yourself, ill sleep outside near the fire." Sasuke sounded like a gentleman for giving up the bed but he did it for his own reasons,to avoid assaulting her in her sleep. Sasuke exited the canvas tent and went outside to sit by Suigetsu who was leaning in towards the fire to get warm.

"Why are you out here? Did she already kick you out?" Suigetsu chuckled at his comment.

"No. Its just proper to offer her the bed."

"Erm. Why dont you just share the bed, thats why shes here right?" Suigetsu rolled his eyes at Sasuke's stupidity, if it were him in there, hed share the bed in a heart beat.

"Its a bit soon for that. Dont rush to conclusions."

"Ok ok i wont but if your going to respect her privacy,maybe your should start respecting that delicate body too.." Suigetsu walked off and left Sasuke alone,hoping hed take his words into consideration. Suigetsu wasn't evil and did care for the girls well being. Sasuke began to lay back and closed his began thinking to himself wether he found Violet attractive because she was an Uchiha or because she was just plain good looking. This riddle frustrated him and he wanted the answer. He was sure it was because she was the first Uchiha girl he had met, well atleast after he became a man. She set off certain desires he wished to fulfill.

When daybreak arose, Sasuke's forever cautious eyes snapped sat up and saw Karin asleep with parted lips. She looked terrible to him. Messy hair,slightly drooling and un-graceful. Suigetsu and Jyugo were still heavily sleeping and Sasuke could only assume Violet was still sound asleep too. Sasuke walked into the tent to see Violet's long leg hang over the side of the much leg was exposed for her to still be wearing her shorts.

"Tsk. What a moronic woman. This is not what one would do if they are potentially going to be assaulted. If i did have the intention to rape her, shed certainly be encouraging it by sleeping half naked." Sasuke stared at her with digust until she rolled over exposing her top half. His once disgusted face changed to complete admiration. Her chest wasn't bare, but covered with a simple black cotton bra. Her pouty lips were parted and a single strand of wisteria shaded hair laid between her breasts. He wanted nothing more then to run his hand between the spot that the hair was resting on. Once again she had un wantedly caused him to long for her body. She was causing a craving need that he had to have satisfyed. Sasuke walked over to her and grabbed the thin sheets to pull them over her tender body. As he did this his hand accidently ran up the side of her hips causing him to shutter and want to go back for more. Sasuke cautiously placed his hand back onto the curvature of her hip and stroked it lightly. Her body was unlike any had seen before. She was very thin,yet toned but still carried alot of curves in the right places. She didnt have the type of body a female ninja should have. Sasuke became furious with her yer again,she was making him act different then normal and he didn't like not having control over his urges. He snatched his hand away from her body and proceeded to shake her shoulders roughly instead to wake her up. Violet's eyes snapped open but her vision was still blurry from having sleep in her eyes. When she saw Sasuke's dark shadow leaning over her it was only instinct to attmept to attack him. Violet's fist pushed foward to punch him in the face until she felt a wamn hand wrap around her wrist. Instantly after doing this, Sasuke regretted it. He would rather be punched in the face then get a full view of her almsot naked chest in his face. As Violet's vision became clear her gaze set on Sasuke's eyes which were heavily foccussed on some of her assets. Both Violet's and Sasuke's faces went red when they realised what had happened.

"Get out!" Violet began throwing pillows, sheets and whatever was close to her at Sasuke. She then wrapped her arms around her small torso to mask herself from his gaze.

"I wasn't looking at you! Stop jumping to conclusions, i was trying to wake you up, not defile you!" Sasuke creased his eyes together. He was now embarrassed and chances were Suigetsu heard the whole scene and would give him grief for it later.

"I dont care. Get the fuck out!" Violet's screaming woke the team up and soon Suigetsu was pressing his ear to the tent to hear every word.

"Tsk" Sasuke clenched his fist at his sides and stormed out of the tent. If Suigetsu approached him about it now, he'd end up dead.

"Hey karin" Suigetsu whispered to the red headed female who was also listening in on the fight.

"Sasuke tryed perving on Violet" Suigetsu began laughing in Karin's face. It was obvious shed be jealous because it wasnt her who was perved on.

"No! He was just waking her up!" Karin rose a fist to Suigetsu's face.

"Yeah right, at 4 in the morning?"

Sasuke marched off into the forest and began to punch down several trees on the way to vent his anger.

"That woman is more trouble than shes worth."

"How dare she accuse _me_ of such pathetic attemps." Sasuke frowned his eyebrows before he rested his palm on his face to wipe the sweat away from his forehead. He was overly stressed out by Violet and he didn't know how he could avoid her now.

Violet quickly dressed to avoid anyone else seeing her in her current state. She already detested The rogue Uchiha and after the scene he just caused, she couldn't stand to be near him again. She knew the next time they had to speak, would be very awkward.

It had been Several hours and Sasuke was still out in the forest venting his he finally decided to head back, the rogue made his way to the tent. As he did, the delicate flower Violet was emerging from from her slumber and exiting the tent, and the two were forced to make eye contact. But their gazes didn't with stand for long until both Uchihas turned their noses up at eachother with disgust and detest.

"Were leaving soon. Pack everything away. I want to set out in 30 minutes." Sasuke barked several orders to his team before walking back into his tent thus soon regretting his choice of destination as Violet sat on his bed combing the knots from her hair with her fingers. Violet looked up to meet Sasuke's gaze and a flush of red illuminated her cheeks. She frowned her eyes and imediantly dropped her head to avoid anymore contact with him. Sasuke walked into the tent ignoring her as he began to pack his belongings into a bag, which jyugo would then carry. Violet took quick glimpses at the man as he packed. His shirt began to ride down his shoulders, showing off his sculptured chest. She had to admit, she loved looking at him, but he was just so selfish and self was repulsive because of his attitude. The konichi's short glimpes had become pure staring and it didn't take long for the other Uchiha to recognise this. Sasuke appreciated her admiration but wasnt going to allow her to get away with it.

"Stop glaring at me you moron." Sasuke tryed sounding hateful and harsh but a proud smile krept from his lips. He loved the thought of her wanting him.

"I..I wasnt!" Violet's face went a brilliant pink and she lowered her head in embarassment.

"Tsk, and you say _i'm_ the perverted one. I hate how hypocritical you are." Sasuke tilted his head back while flashing his scarlet eyes towards her. It was his chance to humilate her back, and he planned to do so.

" Dont act like you hated what happened this morning." Sasuke began to chuckle under his breathe until he felt a soft hand snake its way around his neck and begin to grasp him like a vice. Violet's perfect pale face contorted into such aggressive expressions it looked painful for her to do.

"Shut your fucking mouth! I didn't want this mornings incident to occur, or you to be in be life for that matter! How dare you say i would want to ever be with a betrayer and murderor like you!" Violet clasped her jaw together until her eyes started dialating and becoming polluted with a flood of crimson flowed down the sides of her soft cheeks in a dazlling scarlett shade from the reflection of her eyes casting aginst them. Sasuke's jaw dropped as he realized he evoked enough emotion in her for her to activate the first stage, of the uncompleted sharingan. He realised his fun had gone too far, she wasn't thinking rationally anymore and she was attempting a suicide act of trying to kill a missing nin.A task which was impossible for a genin of her level. Saskue gently grabbed her hands and rolled her over to rip her off of him ,to take control of the landed atop of her pinning her hands to either side of her became so close to her profile, their eyes and lips were almost fixated and infused. She still had brillant scarlett eyes which he had longed to see in a woman for many years. She was so mezmerising to him even while in a state of murderous was simply unlike any other creature he'd seen before. As there gaze into eachothers eyes grew longer, the Purple haired beauty instintivly closed her eyes from the confronting contact of their faces and most of all their lips. Sasuke hesistated for a moment, pondering wether to fall through with it and kiss her. He couldn't stand how desirable her pouted lips were. How her eyes tilted back in a heat of passion, longing for the love and care from another. How her chest heaved up and down from the pressue of her heart beating so fast. With a lot of summoned self control and dissapointment, he retreated from the possible act of stealing this girls innocents. Instead He ran his finger tip over her eyelids,masked by the thick lashes lineing them.

"Keep your eyes far more pleasant that way" Sasuke spoke calmy and hazy to her for the first time. He released his grip on his wrists with regret and pushed himself up off of her body. Violet who was still dazed by his current intrusion of her space, flutterd he eyes open to meet Sasuke's stare. Her body felt cold and needy with the loss of his body was intrigued and disgusted with herself for allowing him to be so intimate with her and actually enjoy it. It was something she wouldn't allow again.

"I.. arh..I have to go.." Violet trailed off as she felt humiliated and like a fool infront of wanted this and purposely did humilated her, so she predicted anyway. But Sasuke hadn't intended to have the situation of keeping her calm, become so out of control. As she began to stand and attempt to walk off. She felt a warm hand gently urge her to stay.

" Know this konichi, i didnt intend to become so close to you or disrecpt your space" Sasuke stared up at her, almost begging for forgivness but his eyes were always so hard to read. He either looked expressionless or angry with her.

"I.." Violet sighed then brought herself to give him a break just this once.

"It dosnt matter. Now are you going to release me or hold my hand all day?" Sasuke cringed at her cocky remark as she smirked down at him , but he loved the spite and charisma she carried. She sometimes acted just like himself. Sasuke practically threw her hand away but did it not to hurt her. He was merely trying to win this dominance battle of minds that she so eagerly wanted to play.

"You love yourself too much if you think i planned to hold _your_ hand all day" Sasuke scoffed at her while his usual chararistic feautes fell back into place on his expressionless slate as his eyebrows began to frown and his teeth clenched.

"Were leaving soon so if you want to freshen up at the springs i suggest you hurry up. And realise if your not back in 20 minutes ill come find you wether your decent or not." Sasuke looked up at her with an expression that said he was hoping she would take too long and be caught out, batheing naked in the springs.

"I wont be longer than 20 minutes. But i bet your hopeing i will." Violet began to march off out of the tent as Sasuke couldnt help himself but call out yet another smart arse phrase.

"Lets hope i keep my end of the deal then, miss Uchiha. We wouldnt want me coming earlier to fetch you than i promised ,would we?" Sasuke lowered his head with crossed arms while he chuckled to himself.

"Tsk" Violet turned her head over her shoulder to give Sasuke one more dirty look before walking off and ignoring his statement.

Violet stepped into the warm pool and slid back, allowing the water to cover her face. All her muscles were aching and the hot, steaming springs were helping to relax them. As she laid on her back in the water. She pondered over her current relationship with Sasuke. She knew for 2 years now after hearing she was an Uchiha, that one day Sasuke would come to claim her. She wouldn't of minded if it was Itachi who had done this. She admired him for the great lengths he went for his village,but Sasuke on the other hand seemed to be alot more self involved than what his famous elder brother was. She thought back on how amazing Sasuke was to look at and how nervous and jitty he made her feel when he was atop of her. Was what Sasuke said about her eventually falling for him true?

"Shit!" Violet smacked her hands into the water causing a splash.

"Why am i thinking of Sasuke this way? Hes scrum. The type of man who will only bring me more solitude and lonliness by killing Naruto and destroying my village." Violet dropped her eyes down to meet the gaze of her reflection. She raised her hand to her onyx eyes and stared so desperatly at heself.

"These are the reason he wants me. Nothing more. He only sees me as an Uchiha, not as Violet of the hidden leaves." Violet grew depressed at the thought that Sasuke would never see her as anything more. He claimed hed win her heart but how could he when he hated her personality so much? The thought of being loved only for her appearance killed her inside. Violet eventually awoke from her day dreaming faze realising it had been almost 20 minutes since she had left. She stood to get out from the springs and placed her feet on the cold flat stone outside of it. Water dripped from her long strands of pastel hair and down her she began to pick her clothing up she realised, she had forgotten her towel and would have to dress while still soaking wet. Before slipping her kimino type shirt over her naked torso, she attempted to strain every last drop of water from her soaked hair. As she quickly slipped her clothing on, she saw Sasuke approaching the springs as promised after 20 respected him a small bit for atleast staying true to his word and not defyling her. Once Sasuke was within speaking distance his eyes soon dropped down to her damp top wich was doing very little to cover herself from his eyes.

"Are you..." Sasuke's jaw began to drop but he didn't wish to embarrass the poor thing yet again.

Sasuke cleared his throat before repeating what he was trying to say earlier. This time he avoided looking at her.

"Are you ready to leave?" Violet simply nodded at his question as she began walking off towards the camp. As the girl headed off oblivious to her state, Sasuke began to panic and become jealous of the thought of Suigetsu seeing her this way. The idea of it made his blood boil. When it came to his precious prize, Violet, he became very teritorial.

"Violet. Stop for a second." Sasuke made his way over to her small doll like frame and began to lift his shirt over his face.

"What are you doing!" Violet began to step back, frightened of his intentions. Sasuke sighed then swiftly grabbed her waist whilst closing his eyes.

"Wear this for a while ok?" Sasuke handed his shirt to her with his eyes still clamped shut.

"Huh why?" Violet stared puzzled at the currently blind Uchiha.

"Your..." Sasuke gulped before he could finish his sentence

" Your Top has gone see-through." Sasuke felt her soft hands brush against his as she took his shirt from him.

"Thankyou." She replied so mousy and quiet, obviously flooded with shock and shame. She pulled off her wet top and bottoms and put his shirt over her torso and breathed in the scent which stained his shirt. She was completly naked under his shirt aside from the white underwear she wore. The scent of the shirt was so appetising, it was making sasuke seem so appealing and disirable. It was like pine trees and fresh rain mixed with a soft vanilla under scent. She burried her face into it further to enjoy the aroma all the more.

"Are you decent?" Violet figured Sasuke wished to open his eyes again after so vigorously keeping them shut. He kept them closed so tight it was like violet was madoosa, the snake haired woman who could turn him to stone apon eye contact.

"Yes. Its okay for you to open your eyes." Violet turned her head to the side hoping Sasuke couldnt read the humilation on her face. As his vision turned from black to a welcoming shade of damp purple hair ,he gulped at how cute she looked whilst wearing his shirt. It was so oversized on her and hid all her shape, but none the less he found her adorable in such a state with damp tangled locks that draped down her chest.

"I figured you'd scold me later for letting Suigetsu and Jyugo see you like that." The konichi's face brightened a little at his words.

"Yeah you saved me from that embarrassment i guess. Still it dosn't change that fact that you saw." Her face blushed red and her shouders slumped fowards making her look even smaller in the oversized shirt.

"I didnt see. I just realised it was going to happen." Sasuke quickly lied to her hoping this would eaze her shame. He almost wished he didn't see. The perfect image of her body in his head all day, would serverly cloud his judgements with decision making and strategies.

"Ok" Violet smiled at him for the first time and then began to walk off.

The rogue Uchiha sighed at the new scene which was about to arise. Suigetsu would see the konoichi walk out of the words wearing Sasuke's clothing. Then see Sasuke walk back topless. There was no way suigetsu would believe what really happened.

As Violet walked back, she had no tent to retreat was practically packed away. Violet felt eyes burn through the back of her she turned around, Suigetsu was grinning at her proudly.

"Um?" The startled konichi tilted her head at the shark like ninja.

"So... Your wearing Sasuke's clothes now hmm?" Suigetsu ran his eyes up an down the woman judging her appearance until he saw Sasuke emerge from the forest with his bare torso on show.

"Suigetsu, Stop bothering her and get back to what i assigned you with." Sasuke death stared the water element ninja showing he didnt intend to play along with his little game.

"Tsk. How come you get all the fun with the girl and we have to work." Suigetsu pouted his bottom lip while beginning to walk off. If he pushed this any further ,Sasuke would make mince meat from him in a heart beat.

Once Suigetsu gave them space, a tiny smile crept from Violet's mouth yet again. She was flattered and suprised that Sasuke would actually defend her.

"Uh.. thanks" Violet crossed her arms and faced away from Sasuke. He may have been acting kind to her now but her pride was too big to swallow. He wasn't ever getting away with what he did earlier that morning.

"Tsk. I wasnt helping you out. I merely didn't want Suigetsu getting nasty ideas into his head. Once he does he'll tell everyone. Like i keep telling you, stop flattering yourself woman." With that Sasuke left her on her own and went to grab his belongs to give to Jyugo.

"Were leaving now. If you dont want to be left behind i suggest you get yourselves together quickly." The Uchiha ordered his Team around like dogs. But like dogs, they willingly obeyed his every word. Sasuke marched over to one of his bags and pulled out a fresh shirt to wear seen as the one he had on was now the wrapping paper of delightful little present. Violet bit her lip while staring at Sasuke, something was bothering her, but she never asked for anything.

"Whats wrong konoichi?" Sasuke growled.

"Ermm can i put my clothes in your bag. I dont want to carry them." Violet frowned her eyes as she stubbournly turned away from his chizelled profile.

As the Team set off, Sasuke made clear oders for the team to fall back several metres from himself and Violet. They had many hours of walking to get to and this was his chance to talk to Violet properly. Violet and Sasuke walked together side by side but the silence between them was becoming very awkward. In an attmept to start a conversation Sasuke took notice of the goosebumps on her skin.

"Are you cold? I have extra clothing if you should need it." Sasuke raised the tone in his voice slightly, trying to sound polite towards her.

"No im fine." With Sasuke mentioning her dropping temperature,her body shuddered all the more.

"Your shivering." Sasuke was already losing patience with her.

"I said im fine!" Violet crossed her arms and picked up her pace to ignore him.

Suigetsu started to laugh in the distance. All girls seemed to fall at his feet but this one hated his guts. It was very amusing for Suigetsu to witness. Sasuke picked up his pace aswell to meet her speed so he could attempt to talk to her yet again.

" How did you survive the genocide of the Uchiha clan all those years ago?" His question was abrupt and quiet rude to bring up, but it got her talking. Well a little bit anyway.

" Im not sure. I was only 3 years old, i cant remember." Violet gave Sasuke no emotions to read. She had no intentions to chat with him.

" So you dont remember anything at all?' Sasuke continued to question her.

" a thing, i dont even remember my parents."

"I see." Sasuke hesistated a while, not knowing what to say next.

"So. How do you know Naruto?" Sasuke cringed at his name but knew he was someone she was fond of.

"I grew up with Konohamaru and tagged along when Naruto would play with him. He was always busy though, and i suppose he still hardly gets the time to spend a few hours with me, seen as hes more distracted with alot more responsibilities." Sasuke gawked at her for a brief moment, pondering wether to ask his next question or not. But if he didn't ask , it would stay in his mind for days on end ,bothering him.

"Naruto...Do you love him?" Sasuke gulped as he asked. He was entering uncharted waters and had no idea how she was going to react to this sudden question. But he could only guess shed be furious about him invading her private life. Violet's eyes raised to meet his sprawling out of them.

"Why would you want to know that?" Violet's face remained calm but began to transition into an angry expression.

"You seem fond of him." Sasuke turned his head striaght on, towards where he was walking.

"I am fond of him. And yes i love him, but not like you assume." The konichi crossed her arms and quickened her pace yet again.

"I havent assumed anything about you. So explain it to me." Sasuke practically ordered her to do this. But he wasn't threatening her, he just felt threatened by the thought that this girl would prefer Naruto over himself.

"Tskk. Fine ill tell you. Naruto is my responsibilty. Me and him both know what its like to be alone so im not going to burden him with solitude once more. I'm always going to be there for him. You happy now?"

"Well i could harldy say _happy _. You sound like youve made a life long commitment konoichi..Something you would've picked up from Naruto no doubt. Do yourself a favour ,stop worrying about Naruto, hes capable of filling the void of solitude quite easily. Hes famous in Konoha now, many people would replace your duties." Sasuke spoke bitterly to her. He hated the moronic debts she felt she owed towards Konoha and Its hokage and hoped to change her attitude.

"I dont stay by Naruto's side becuase its a duty! Hes the closest friend ive had and i feel obliged to protect more than capable of replacing me, but he wont, he cares for me too." Violet stopped in her tracks and clenched her fist at her sides, refusing to move until Sasuke acknowledged her. Sasuke looked back at her and sighed before beginning to reply to her tantrum with a frustrated tone.

"Are close ties and bonds really worth it? If you ever lost Naruto who would then fill your void? However if Naruto lost you, hes got the whole village to grovel at his feet to ease his pain."

"I.." Violet kept her mouth shut in defeat not knowing how to deny the truth in his words. Sasuke began to walk back to meet her. As he reached touching distance of her he ran his finger tips down the sides of her eyes, causing her to move back and snarl her teeth at him.

"Stop worrying about others when your so important. No friend is worth your life."

"If friends arn't worth dieing for.. What would you do for me if i was in danger? My eyes are too precious to go to waste and be forever closed shut, right? " Violet glared at Sasuke hopeing just once he could say something humane to her.

"If i were to die for you, What would then be my purpose for you if im dead? I need both of us to be alive in order for you to be special." Sasuke scoffed at her stupid remark of him risking his life for her. This konoha ninja was alot more naive and similar to Naruto then he had predicted. The rogue ninja began to swiftly keep his distance from her. She had now annoyed him. She was beginning to think he cared for her and although he was trying to accomplish winning her heart, it frustrated him to think this girl could actually be trying to change him instead.

Naruto sat over his desk, sweat dripping from his brows as his face contorted into stern concentration. He had almost organised a whole team capable of assisting him with the return of his beloved friend. His decions were pefect. Kiba and Akamaru would help with scouting team Taka and would also be able to alert the team if there scent was near would be in the front line. Shikamaru would come because of his intelligence and handy shadow binding jutsu which would stand a chance against with-straining Jyugo. Captain Yamato would assist with his wood style abilities and take on Suigetsu . And finally, Neji Hyuga .With his sensory type attributes he would be a suited opponent for Karin. As Naruto gazed down at each of these shinobi's profiles, he grew more confident, that with this team, hed have a good chance of returning Violet. Naruto's mouth began to curl into a soft,warm smile.

"Im almost done Violet. Please hold on until the team reaches you." Naruto's eyes watered as his face went red. Before he was granted with a moments peace to finally let out some much needed tears, a knock sounded from his door. He began to raise from his chair to go answer the door. Before he could do the chore of inviting them in, the one who had knocked had let themselves in. Naruto glared up at the 2 old councillers who entered the door way. One, an old man with such wrinkled eyes, his pupiles were hard to see and the other, an old angry looking women with no happyness radiating from her ancient face. The two councillers stared coldly at Naruto as they stepped foward so they could talk.

"We have heard of the news of the Uchiha girl. We are aledged to believe Sasuke has taken her. Is that correct, Naruto?" The old women spoke rudely to the blonde and failed to speak to him with respect and address him by his title of Hokage.

"Yes thats right. She was taken two days ago. Im organising a team now so she can be returned safely." Naruto stared back at the two with an expression that said dont question my judgements.

"Is that so?" The old woman murmed. "Well right now we believe you are not thinking of your village's best interest." The old man tilted his head at the boy and waited for his reply.

"How arnt i! Im tring my best to bring back a ninja _of _Konoha!" Naruto shouted confussed at the two. He knew already that when this pair arrived, things were going to become troublesome.

"Violet was collected by Sasuke merely because shes an Uchiha. That is why he sees her as valuable. If you return her here, how can we be assured Sasuke will not destroy Konoha in hopes to obtain her yet again?"

"I wont let that happen ill talk to sasu." The old women butted in.

"An igsignificant conversation with that boy will not stop him from destroying our , as hokage should take that into consideration. if you happen to return Violet, how can we feel safe not knowing wether Uchiha Madara wants her or not too? This girl will cause many threats and dangers to our village." The elder women frowned her eyes to be serious, creating more wrinkles and crevaces on her leather textured face. Naruto slammed his fists down onto his desk.

"What are you suggesting then! That i leave her to suffer in the hands of Sasuke? Is that how you want your hokage to treat his fellow villagers!" Naruto began to spit as he shouted. His body was beginning to shake with stress. One thing after the other was going wrong for the boy. The cards he was delt with was a hard hand to play.

"Yes." The old man simply replied. "We cannot allow her back into the village, its too risky. One gennin is not worth an enitre village."

"Why..you" Naruto attemtpted to restrain his anger, he knew fighting them would not help bring Violet closer back to home.

"I disagree with your decions, therefore you cannot make this choice without first getting all the jyounin of the village to vote on the decision. If one so much as disagrees with your plan, you will be over ruled and i will not fail to bring her back!" Naruto stood in the elders faces, death staring them and showing how much hate he had for them.

"We have one condition." The old women spoke up.

"What!" Naruto hissed.

"If she does return she can no longer go by the name she has. It would be suicadal to keep the current alias she has."

"Tssk. Agreed." Naruto nodded before odering the two to go from his sight. He was nervous of the vote he was about to announce but knew Kakashi would atleats back Violet up on this.

It had been only been 3 hours since setting off from camp and Violet was becoming exhausted trying to keep up the same pace as the missing nins who dashed through the branches of the leafy roof of the forest canopy, ahead of her. Sasuke looked back through the corner of his eye to see the stuggling girl pant as she breathed. They hadn't spoken since he said he wouldn't risk his life for her, so trying to get her to not refuse his help would be a difficult task. As Sasuke turned his head back round to face the direction he was heading, he heard Violet's footsteps stop. He suddenly stopped himself and team taka follwed in suit. The delicate konichi was kneeling down on a branch trying to catch her breathe back and rest for a brief moment.

"Go on. Ill meet up with you in a few minutes." Sasuke waved his hand at the team signalling for them to leave. He jumped several branches back to meet Violet. As he landed in a crouching position, her eyes trailed up his body and stopped at his eyes. For once he didn't look angry at her for being an inconvienience, but instead he looked rather friendly.

"Are you too tired to go on for a few more hours?" Sasuke gradually shifted himself closer to her, hoping shed reply without having the need to be aggressive.

"I just need to rest for a couple of mintues, then i'll be fine." Violet's legs shook as the muscles ached. She regularly trained but she was rarely sent out on missions where running for hours on end where required. Sasuke sighed to her response, knowing she was going to be stubbourn about this.

"Your legs are shaking. Your going to run out of chakra reserves soon enough. You _are_ only a genin after all. Its to be expected i suppose." Sasuke's face remained calm and unspiteful. He just unfortunatly had a cocky snake like pesonality which was going to do him no aid with pursuading her.

"Im not running out of chakra Sasuke. Just give me a minute ok." Violet glared up at Sasuke to give her a break for just a moment otherwise shed die on her feet.

"Sorry but you've already wasted alot of time. So im not waiting for you." Before Violet had the chance to protest against him, Sasuke's hands curled around her wrists as he pulled her foward to rest on his placed her arms around his neck and gently tucked his arms under her legs to grip onto her. Violet's face beamed red as she struggled for him to let go of her.

"Stop squirming. I'll carry you until your able to run again."

"I can run _now_!" Violet's screaming from a close distance to his ear caused a quick pulse of pain.

"Stop yelling! Your being carried wether you like it or not so i suggest you co-operate!"

Violet pouted as her body jolted backwards,unprepared for Sasuke to jump off from the branch. As he sprung gracefully to each branch, she found the motion of his movements quite relaxing and soothing. She wouldn't dare admit it, but she was greatful he decicded to carry her. She was exhausted and didnt have the same stamina that Sasuke seemed to have. She lowered her face down to breath in the scent of the fresh shirt he recently put on seen as she was still occupying his old one. It was the same scent as the one she was wearing. A warm welcoming scent of the forest. As he began to run as fast as he could, the wind started to sting and burn her exposed flesh on her face. She burried her face into his neck to avoid the burning sensation of the wind. Sasuke could feel her hot breathe linger down his neck and back. She was so warm and light to for him to carry.

"Go to sleep if you want. Ill wake you when we arrive at our destination." His voice was velvety and hypnotising. His sharp cold tones were disapating as he sored through the forest canopy. Violet did not answer him. But he took her answer for a yes, as she tightened her arms around his neck so she wouldnt fall backwards if she happened to doze off while in his embrace.

"Sasuke?" Violet spoke to him with a quivering voice from the cold. But she had something on her mind.

"Whats wrong?" He retored back presise, with no emotion lingering in his speech.

"Dont you remember me? I've met you several times before this incident..." Violet's voice was muffled and hard to hear as she did not raise her head to speak, instead she nuzzled further into his warmth. Sasuke could tell she was dissapointed in him for not remembering.

"I'll have to be honest. It dosn't ring a bell." Sasuke began to stare at his feet while he ran, like they were the most interesting things he had seen. He tryed remenicing back to picture her face in his memories, but she wasn't there. It seemed he was always so self involved that he didn't notice others around him.

"It dosn't matter, but i figured you would've remembered something." Sasuke turned around to give her a sweet gaze, hopeing to give her some reassurance. As he turned his head around ,his cheek collided with hers as her pretty profile rested on his shoulder. He instanlty grew uncomfortable with their contact and snapped his head back round to face foward. He acted like she was scolding hot every time he accidently touched her.

"Im sorry i cant remeber. Eloping with girls back then was hardly something i saw as important or a nessesity. My life was obliged to being an avenger."

Violet sighed in response.

"I know that. If you knew back then though that i was an Uchiha, how would've you reacted? Would you then pay me attention, or would revenge still be at the top of your list?"

"No. Revenge would still by my main priority. However i would've kept a closer eye on you." Sasuke's arms instinctively gripped tighter around the thin long legs that drapped at his sides. The idea of her suffering during childhood because he was too selfish to acknoledge her existence angered him.

"Its fine. Naruto always looked after me anyway." Violet spoke mockingly as if Naruto was far more dependable and stronge compared to the Uchiha who carried her now.

"I wouldve watched you like a hawk, like i am now. Naruto can never compare to me." Sasuke gritted his teeth together causing disturbing crunch noises in Violet's hearing range.

"Prove me wrong then. So far you havent outranked Naruto and i still care for him more than you." Sasuke could feel her chin dig into his shoukder, signally the smart ass was grinning at her comment.

" want me to prove myself to you huh?" Sasuke stoped in his tracks to have privacy, Team taka was close by and the matter was none of there concern. As he landed safely, he let Violet down gently so he could speak to her face to face.

"So what makes Naruto so special over me in the first place?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well for starters, he never forced me to be his girlfriend." Violet started cuckling to herself ,wiping the residue of tears away from her eyes afterwards. Sasuke said nothing, instead his face grew more bitter with every word she said.

"And another thing." This time Violet was speaking softly towards the Uchiha like she was asking him for something. " Naruto would never look at me the way you do now." Sasuke's eyes widened at his realisation but he couldn't seem to remove the scowl on his face.

"If you want to surpass Naruto you have to give me some free range and not to mention get me the things i need. I have nothing. No spare clothes,shoes,toothbrush." Sasuke and Violet both laughed under their breathes at how stupid her needs sounded.

"Ok konoichi ill get you some things at the next village we pass by. Sound fair enough?" Sasuke attempted to smile to seem friendly but instead made himself look awkward and expresionless.

"That would sound fair if you addressed me properly." Sasuke tilted his head at her statement. He didn't know how else to address her. She was a konichi after all.

"My names Violet, Sasuke. Not kunoichi. Not Uchiha. Not woman. But Violet. Do you udnerstand?"

Sasuke smirked at her showed no fear towards him and it wasnt often hed come by a woman who didnt grovel at his feet like Karin did.

"Ok..._Violet_. We have to go." Violet approached him thinking she'd rest of his back once again but to her shock, Sasuke's strong arms found there way under her legs and back. Sasuke could now see her every expression,her every flush of embarrassment. All he had to do was look down at her craddling in his arms. Sasuke began running at full speed yet again hoping to soon catch up with the rest of the team. As he looked down to see the perfect eyes owned by an Uchiha ,Violet was doing her best to hide her face in his chest, but he could still see the redness that cast over her cheeks.

"Your face seems to display that colour alot." Sasuke curled his lip up into a proud smirk before he felt a tiny hand punch against his chest.

"Shut up!" Violet brought her hands to her face in an attempt to block him out.

"."

As the Two approached the Team, judging eyes did not weclome their return. Karin's face had shock written all over it. She was so jealous of the treatment Violet was getting .Not once had Karin been carried by she was ever wounded Sasuke would order jyugo to carry her instead.

"Sasuke, we're approaching a small village soon, i suggest we take another route if you want to keep a low profile." Suigetsu spoke to Sasuke facing him but his body language sugested his eyes were more interested in the girl that laid in his captains arms.

"No, i want to stop by quickly." Sasuke's eyes flashed over to suigetsu.

"But why? We dont have a need to. And its always so boring." Suigetsu began biting his lip as he pounched from tree to started hitting the branches more aggressivly as he threw a slight tantrum over the new orders he now had to follow.

"Its not your concern. Anyway, Jyugo stop for a moment, we all need to put robes on so we arnt recognised, i dont want the word to spread to Konoha that were in this area" The dark haired man ordred. As Sasuke lowered violet to the ground so he could put on a robe, she noticed the whole team was given one except for her.

"Arnt you going to force me to wear one too?" Violet stared puzzled at sasuke.

"No, i wont make you wear one." Before violet could rejoce, thinking sasuke was giving her some free range he continued with. "No one knows you anyway, it would be pointless to make you wear it." Violet crossed her arms at his comment and frowned her eyes at him.

"What now?" Sasuke replied to her so innocently. She was beginging to think he was just natually rude, and never meant to do it on purpose, or he just didnt understand women properly.

"Tsk . Just forget it." As she reverted her eyes from his gaze Sasuke walked over to her and put out his hand for her to take.

"Although im not making you wear a robe i will force you to allow me to put my hands on you to help you walk. It has to look natural onlooking villagers see you looking exhasuted you'll cause suspicion. Therefore we have to look like a couple." Sasuke's face remained as unreadable as a stone. He was impossilbe for her to figure out.

"Im not letting you do that! Your just saying all this for an excuse to touch me!" Sasuke raised his finger tips to his forehead as he sighed.

"If you do this for me, i promise to get you what ever you need in the village, if you dont co-operate you can go without."

"Naruto wouldnt do that. He'd get me what i need regardless." Violet raised her nose in the air. Sasuke's veins in his forehead begen to bulge as his frustration towards the konoichi heightened.

"Ok if you do this for me ill simply appreciate you a lot more, if you dont do it, well i guess our bonding goes back to sqaure one, but ill still get you what you want."

"Hmm your quite sweet when you force yourself to be. So yes ill help you out, but if your an idiot ill make things difficult for you. Seem fair?" Violet smiled warmly at him in approval of his deal.

"Yes that seems fair kunoichi." Violet slumped foward as he called her konoichi but thought he was being more than nice already. So he was allowed to make just the one mistake.

Sasuke placed his hand in violet's as he yanked her to her feet As her legs began to shake and buckle beneath her she grew suddendly warmer when Sasuke became incredibly close to her body as he held her waist tighly holding her hand lingered down a little to low on her hip for her to feel comfortable. As on que, Sasuke waited to see her cheeks flush red, as she became shocked form his sudden contact. As they started to walk, she couldnt figure out if Sasuke ramained so calm with a poker face from years of being a ninja or just from being so utterly confident in himself. Sasuke and Violet walked behind the team as they entered the tiny pair could constantly tell that Karin was attempting to ease drop and get glances of there coupling. As Sasuke grew more curious of her body from being granted such an oportunity to touch it, he saw no reason not to explore it a little. His fingers slid back and forth over her hip bone wich was only covered by the over sized shirt she was his fingers sliped down alittle further he could trace the top of underwear as they sat dangerously low to the area he soon wished to see. Violet looked up at Sasuke with big watery doll eyes, confussed about how he was making her feel. The way his fingers where sliding down close to her untouched area, was making her skin begin to tingle and ache. Sasuke released his grip from Violet to remove his arm from the sleeve of the robe he then pulled violet into it to mask where his hand was wandering from Karin's eyes. As his hand left her body for that brief moment, it left her body aching and longing for him to come her body begged for his attention ,her mind filled with clouded thoughts of doubts. Violets thoughts began to scream at her.

"Why are you letting him touch him to never going to love you."

Violet's pondrering soon stopped as her shirt began to ride up and now she could feel Sasuke's actually flesh come into contact with felt her body jolt under him from his sudden intrusion, but he knew a part of her was enjoying his company. The slender konoichi gulped her throat while her blood pulse quickered from the experimental experience she was part taking in. As not to go too far, and violate the girl so easily, Sasuke retreated from her narrow hips and trailed his way up to touch the flat smooth skin on her stomach. As he caustiously ran his finger up and down the line of her stomach, he could feel her chest and stomach heave up and down and her breath grow heavier. He couldnt believe the reaction her body was creating to his touch. Every stroke, every breath and collision of their skin was causing her too lose control over her senses as a heat of passion swallowed any shame she once had.

"Violet.."Sasuke purred in her ear, but remained in a whisper,to block Karin out. Violet didnt reply with words but instead looked up at him with begging eyes. The needy flower felt played as Sasuke withdrawed from her body and smirked down at her. He was just teasing and she went along with it willingly. Sasuke's fingers interlocked into hers as he tryed to hold her hand,but after feeling used by him, this wasn't an option.

"Oh? You wont let me hold your hand but im allowed to explore elsewhere without any hesistation from you?" Sasuke chuckled under his breathe as he watched Violet's face contort into an expression of violation and embarrassment.

"I..I didnt want you doing that...I mean..." Sasuke began to talk over the top of her as he tryed calming her down.

"Settle down. I know you didnt like it" He laughed. "I'll make it up to you. You dont have to follow my orders after we leave this upcoming village. But you still have to do things within reason ofcourse." Violet rolled her eyes at his offer.

"I already dont follow your orders. Just drop the topic and stop teasing me for once though" Violet pushed Sasuke away from her as she un-tangled herself from his robe and began to walk on her own.

Sasuke bit his lip in frustration ,he knew she couldnt walk on her own just yet, but furthermore he was enjoying her bodys company.

"Stop walking away your going to hurt yourself." Sasuke's eyes shifted as he lied to himself and to the girl.

Violet smiled at Sasuke warmly, she was pleased he actually cared. And to be honest she missed his company too but was going to play hard to get.

"hm, i think you just want to hold me again" Violet smirked and laughed under her breathe.

"Thats not it, you moron. What have i said about thinking too highly of yourself.?" Sasuke lifted his head in the air and avoided eye contact with her, but as Violet just laughed at his response, she could see his harsh lines for eyes begin to soften as he flashed quick glimpses in her direction, trying to get secret gazes of her prescene.

As they entered the village, Sasuke took it upon himself to grab her waist once wasnt lieing to her when he said he'd make her pose as his partner while they were in the village,but to his suprise, violet didn't protest and try to wriggle from his vice like grip. As the team walked on through the main road of the town, no villagers seemed to pay them any was common for rogues and bandits to pass by this town so perhaps they had grown accustomed to the havock that they caused.

"Ok kunoichi, what supplies did you want me to buy?" Sasukes eyebrows began to crease and look troubled. Shopping wasn't exactly a task that made him feel strong and powerful, especially when the shopping had to be done for a woman.

"Umm.." Violet started scratching her head in hesistation

"Maybe it would be best if i went alone..."

"Not a chance. You may get abducted or attempt to run away." Sasuke snapped back at was her who wanted to shop, so why was she so against it all a sudden?

"But...i have to get..."Violet sighed between her protesting and continued with a crooked awkward smile. "I have to shop..for woman things Sasuke."

"Yes i understand that..you said it earlier..You want clothes, a hairbrush and..."

"Sasuke shhhh. Just forget it ok..we'll shop together" Sasuke couldnt tell what he had done to provoke her but her could hear her muttering cusses under her breathe.

Sasuke watched her every move while she picked out a few was making her more embarrassed when it came for the time to get hygienic things. Violet's hand hovered over a packet of sanitary pads hesistanly before sasuke scoffed.

"Thats the reason you wanted to go alone?" Sasuke raised an eybrow then crinkled his eyes.

"I'm a fully grown male you know, not some sex crazed adolescent that laughs at anything slightly related to the female anatomy." Sasuke shook his head and started to march off before giving the girl a chance to protest against his accusation.

Naruto stepped foward into the new morning. The sun's rays welcomed him warmly but the butterflys in his stomach and the feeling on un-easiness, made it had to enjoy such simple things. His knuckles went white as he grasped onto the railing surounding the roof he was standing on. When he looked down, many brave and skillful jounin looked up to him, anticapating for him to speak up about the reason of this sudden meeting.

"Ive had you all summoned here today for a important reason. A situation has recently occured and to solve the problem a vote will have to take place. Only the votes of jounin will be accounted into the vote .Thats why ive only requested for you jyounins to be here today, if anyone has tagged alone who wasn't requested...ill have to ask you to leave."

Nauto's voice faultered, he never gave such important speeches before, but he knew hed have to some day seen as he had such a great role to play ,but he wished that it didnt have to be about a vote to kick out his best friend from the village.

"As some of you know, Uchiha Violet was recently kidnapped by team taka. We believe she was taken because Uchiha Sasuke hopes to restore the clan with her. Now this is where the problem comes in... " Naruto gulped his throat and went on. "Normally a team would be dispachted straight away to save a villager of konoha but suspiction from some people.." Naruto's eyes squinted as he shot a glance over at the two elders standing beside the railing. " has led to believe that if Uchiha Violet is returned, Maybe Madara could attack our village to accomplish the same goal as Sasuke." The jyounin below Naruto started talking amognst themselves about the situation laid out to them. " I'd like each of you to take some forms that Shizune will be handing out, on them please vote wether or not you disaggre with a search party going to find Violet and return her home safely. when your done, place them in the box for them to be counted."

The jyounin below him were disgusted and almost ashamed to take such a vote. Their decission altered the fate of a young shinobi's life and no one in the group assembled was cruel or selfish enough to condem her a life of hell and restrain her form her rights as a fellow konoha shinbi, to be rescued from enemy rogue ninja. As all the ninja assembled were about to fill in the forms, naruto spoke up once again. "Im counting on you guys to help me bring her back, if it was entirely up to me she'd be home right now, please as fellow leaf ninja, give me the permission to bring her back safely."


End file.
